


How Many Kinds Of Wars Going On?

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've divided into groups and Dick kind of pities Damian because... well, Bruce isn't the best person to have a truce with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Kinds Of Wars Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> These are all drabbles. I was going to post them with a larger batch but most of these have the same theme and all of them except maybe two have starter sentences from write world. Just me trying to get a hang of writing Dick and Damian. y'all know the drill any mistakes feel free to tell me and I'll get around to them.

This is probably the most compromising event of his life, and that’s including falling in a cow pie at his first grade graduation. Dick didn’t know how it had happened and he didn’t want to. All he knew was that Tim was laughing in the background and so was Damian. That means it’s payback for locking them in a completely robin-proofed closet for six hours. Dick had woken up hanging from the Gotham library in nothing but his underwear and a boa scarf. At least Vicki Vale had the decency to wake him up. He could see the headline now, _Wayne Family Prank War Starts Again._ At least this time he had his underwear.

-_-‘

“Isn’t that illegal?” Colin asks. He’s not too worried, its Damian after all.

“A lot of things are illegal, Wilkes,” is Damian’s response. He continues tying knots as he sets up the contraption in a meeting room that wasn’t Wayne Enterprises’. Drake was set to have a meeting in there and he was going to get back at him for dying his skin red. The damn thing had lasted a week and drake wasn’t going to leave that meeting with his dignity intact. “I didn’t bring you along to watch Wilkes, get working.”

“If Tim presses charges against you I was never here.” Colin says.  Damian just huffs.

-_-‘

“You see this is why I don’t make a habit of being nice to people.” Damian growls. Dick just raises his eyebrows and Damian bats away the cooing lady trying to get at Dick through him. Dick had been trying to politely ask her to leave. “Grayson has standards and there for doesn’t like you, lady.”

“I’m sorry.” It’s a half-hearted apology and Dick doesn’t fight when Damian pulls him away. Damian doesn’t have to look at her to know she was deeply offended.

“Sorry because I said it or sorry because it’s true?” Damian knows and Dick doesn’t answer.

“You could’ve been a little bit nicer.” Dick says before pulling him over to some other business vulture.

-_-‘

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be in here?” It seemed that lately that question was uttered more often than not. Of course it might be because they were in the middle of a prank war. Stephanie’s room had been booby-trapped and Dick had had to draw on one of his eyebrows for a month and dye his hair back to black. All of it courtesy of Bruce and Damian. Bruce had gotten involved because of Dick and Stephanie was only there because Damian was a little shit.

“Nope, Bruce is going to kill us.” Dick said cheerfully. He skipped into the room and opened the can of pink paint while Steph did the same with the green, both garishly bright. Once they were done splattering the paint they knew Alfred was going to make them clean across the whole room they moved to the feathers. They had previously done the same to Damian’s room.

Dick hadn’t _meant_ for the stink bomb to hit Bruce… oh well…

-_-‘

“You need to make them understand…” Damian had had a moment of weakness and it caused Dick to stop at the door. Damian shoved his face into his pillow, his hair was disheveled and his clothes looked like they needed a good clean. He could feel the prickly feeling on his face as stubble pressed against his pillow. The moment puberty deigned to show up so had the five o’clock shadow. Damian wasn’t sure if he liked it or not and at the moment he didn’t have a razor to take it off.

He’d had a moment of weakness in front of Dick, but it wasn’t the first. Fear toxin had been running its course and Drake, the imbecile, had been hurt and in the process of injuring himself further. Damian had almost killed Crane that night to keep Drake safe but then it backfired. He ended up injuring Drake further and now he was confined to his room until further notice or until Drake woke up.

“You need to make _him_ understand.” Damian whispers into his pillow. It’s almost inaudible but he knows Dick hears it because there’s a sigh. “I didn’t mean to hurt Tim.”

-_-‘

A large bottle of clear water sat on the table between them, and she couldn’t help but think it was supposed to be a bribe of some sort. Cass looked at Damian once and that water bottle was definitely a bribe. She raised an eyebrow at her little brother, she’d heard about the prank war before she arrived at Gotham. Alfred had warned her. So far nobody was hurt even though it’s been Bruce against Dick. Bruce and Dick against each other in anything usually lead to a lot of bleeding faster than usual.

Damian was smart. He’d been the first one with an offer. Right now she had just finished a workout and was getting ready to go out on patrol. Cass could see that the offer was a desperate move.

“Teams?”

“Todd and Drake; Grayson, Brown, and Gordon; father and I.” Damian says. She could see why he needed someone else on his team, Bruce wasn’t exactly the most willing to cross lines. Tim and Jason were a power couple when they got along. How the other three were even allowed on a truce was beyond Cass. Damian was mostly by himself. Cass takes the water bottle and chugs it.

“Okay.” She walks away fully expecting an email with a full detailed plan of the next few weeks. Damian was like that.

-_-‘

“Dick close your mouth.” Babs is smiling at him. She’s laughing at him and doesn’t care enough to hide it. There was a mural in his room of Damian being his grumpy self and Cass winking and blowing a kiss at him, a _mural_. _Done with actual paint._  The rest of his room was trashed and his computer was full of things he didn’t want to think about.

“How did Damian get Cass on his team?” Dick asks. If Dick thinks back it’s not that hard to believe, if Dick hadn’t already had his loyalties he would have sided with Damian because Bruce wasn’t an advantage in this war. No, Bruce was his usual awkward stump self without a mischievous bone in his body and with ridiculously high boundaries. Dick shivered and was grateful, the last time Bruce got into the prank war they had been just three and two of them ended up forfeiting. For good reasons.

“He only has Bruce on his team.” He saw Babs shiver. “That man has no in-betweens.”

“Let’s call Steph and get to planning.”

“Already done.”

_“He got Cass on his team!”_

-_-‘

“I thought I killed you already.” Damian’s eyes widen and he fights the urge to run. He’s never heard Dick sound so cold toward anyone. He looked downtrodden and crazy, like he hadn’t eaten in weeks or trained, and then there was the smile. It chilled Damian to the bone that Dick could smile like that, that the hollowness around his eyes could go even deeper. It was horrible that Dick’s skin could be that pale when it’s never been that way.

“What?” Damian finally finds his voice… and his exits. His stance falls, ready to fight. The only viable escape route should be behind Dick, it was the manor after all. If he focus his eyes in the dark he could see the blood stains.

“You’re dead kid, I killed you. The first one to go too.” Dick sneered and then he giggled.

“Is everyone dead?” Damian’s stomach turns, he wants to vomit. Had Dick killed everyone? Another giggle echoes across the empty manor, Damian hates it.

“Some more than others. Right Timmy?” It seemed fitting, that Drake would survive. Tim looks just as deranged as Dick. His smile is grimmer and his chuckle is sour and dead.

“Get behind me Damian.” It surprises Damian. Tim looks ready to kill and Dick laughs. Damian does as he’s told for once. Tim shoots Dick in the head and empties the round and Damian wants to stop him. He wanted to help Dick. “He hates it when I do that.”

“What happened here?” This couldn’t be his future; he didn’t want this as his future. “What year is this?”

“2015. It is a long story.” Not his future then, it couldn’t be.

-_-‘

Damian and Colin sat across from each other. They had just been fighting with Killer Croc in the sewers. Damian’s robin uniform was tattered all over the place and he was pretty sure blood was pooling around him on the cheap vinyl seat of the diner. Colin’s own clothes were ripped in creative ways, less blood than Damian though. The juke box played Arctic Monkeys to set the mood for two crime fighting teenagers.

The waitress had left them alone almost an hour ago and their conversation had died down by then.  They looked at each other and drank in just how much of a mess they each were.

“You look ridiculous.” Damian broke the silence and that seemed enough to tip Collin over the edge. It was four am on a Tuesday night, they had just spent most of it fighting Killer Croc but they were both relatively okay, and there they sat in an empty diner with cold coffee and less clothes than usual. Colin laughed and Damian joined him.

“You _smell horrible.”_

“And you smell worse,” Damian countered with a smile. “I at least _didn’t fall into a pile of rat feces.”_

“You can’t say anything _Robin_ ; you have croc snot all over your front.”

“Whose fault is that?”

-_-‘

“That has got to be the most unattractive way to die.” Dick said. He stood behind Bruce at the computer. They were watching the security video of the newest case. Jason snorts from behind them and Dick turns.

“I know of worse ways.” Jason hummed. “Exploding, now that’s unattractive.”

Everyone winces. Jason just continues like he hasn’t said a thing and Dick wonders how he can even joke about it.

-_-‘

"Fear not, child, for he may not be a man of God, but God is with him." Damian looked up at the father. He wanted to laugh because the man was looking up at where Batman had just disappeared. The charity event that Damian was supposed to be participating in had been rudely interrupted by the Dollmaker looking for new guinea pigs. How the father had even misinterpreted his disdain as fear was beyond him.

“I suppose so.” Damian turned to watch as the kids were taken back either to their homes or to _the_ home.

-_-‘

“If I _hadn’t_ died where do you think we’d be now?” Jason asked Dick.

“Right where we are just a tad bit less traumatized.” Dick looks at the TV not paying attention to it at all. “Tim probably wouldn’t be here.”

“What?” Dick guessed that Jason hadn’t expected that answer.

“If you hadn’t died Tim _wouldn’t_ have needed to seek Bruce out.” Dick answered. Jason obviously didn’t like that answer. Neither says anything but they look at each other and can reach the same conclusion: despite all the hurt that came with Jason’s death they would have done everything the same way if given the chance.

-_-‘

Damian and Cass looked at the ground while they were being scolded by Alfred. They didn’t really regret what they’d done to Tim and Jason. It was a necessary ploy to further the war. It was also revenge for what _they’d_ done a month ago. Once Alfred was done and they’d ‘apologized’ to Jason and Tim they went back to planning, they’d need Bruce for this one.

They ambush him on his patrol route.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be on _the other side_ of Gotham?” Bruce growls. Damian and Cass look at each other and shrug.

“We will.” Cass answers.

“This is the next move against Nightwing.” Damian says and shoves a USB stick into his father’s hands. “Goodnight father, see you in the cave.”

“Bye.” Cass says with a smile and Bruce is sure he’s going to hear about them having too much fun with their villains. If anything those two instigated each other.

-_-‘

You had to admire her way of telling someone to “fuck off” while her mouth was full of sandwich. Stephanie was glaring at Tim and it was well deserved. She wasn’t troubled enough by him to actually stop eating and Dick was more amused than grossed out by her grossness. Tim looked like he didn’t know _how_ what he just said was offensive but they all knew that was a horrible lie. He’d been aiming to hurt, that much was obvious. So Dick bowed out as gracefully as he could and watched it all fan out from a safe distance.

He turned on his phone camera and peacefully waited for his new blackmail material to begin. Jason joined him just before they started.

“What’re they going on about?” He asks. Dick grins up at him and never sets his phone down.

“Which one is better _The Notebook_ or _Rent_?”

“Rent, obviously.” Jason snorts.

“That’s what Stephanie said.”


End file.
